Love Unexpected
by SSBra
Summary: An alternate universe fic where Trunks and Marron get together. If you don't like the couple, don't read the fic.
1. A Chance Encounter

Trunks was 30 years old, but what did he have to show for it? Well, besides being CEO of the world's most powerful company, but he didn't have anything else. He had no love in his life. Sure his mother loved him, and his father, well, his mother loved him. His sister did, too, but who else loved him? No one, that's who.  
  
Goten and Paris were busy making wedding plans; Pan and Ubuu were totally in love; and Bra and Juuana had found each other. Trunks was the odd man out when it came to matters of the heart. He would occasionally date, but it would always end up that she wanted too much of him-- his time, his money, his heart. Trunks really wanted to love someone, but was afraid of letting them near his heart.  
As he was making his way out of the Capsule Corp. building for lunch one day, he bumped into a beautiful blond knocking her papers from her hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss," Trunks apologized as he bent down to help her pick up the papers.  
  
"That's okay," she said as before she looked up at him. "Trunks? Trunks Briefs?? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Trunks Briefs," he said as he looked into her sapphire eyes. He saw the image of a little girl with no nose. "Marron?!" He asked. She dropped her papers and pulled him into a bear hug. 'Thank Dende I'm a Saiyan,' he thought as the one-quarter cyborg crushed him.  
  
"I've missed you so!!! Why haven't you come to the Roshi picnic in five years?!" She demanded looking a lot like her mother.  
  
"Work. I can never get away from it. This is the first time in months I've actually left the office for lunch," he laughed rubbing the back of his head much like Goten used to. "Why haven't you come by Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"You know I hate the city!!! My novel keeps me too busy to leave Kame House!"  
  
"So, what are you doing in the city today?" He asked as he helped her pick up the papers strewn everywhere.  
  
"I just had a meeting with my editor. I was getting ready to catch the next bus back to the ferry."  
  
"Oh, no, don't do that. Have lunch with me. We can catch up on old times."  
  
"But Trunks, this is the last bus for the ferry."  
  
"Marron, I have twelve cars here. I'll let you borrow one to go back to Kame House. Or, I could fly you myself," he said as the heat rose in his face.  
  
"A personal escort from the Pres. of Capsule Corp.? I am honored," she said messing with his lavender locks. 'His hair is still as soft,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, I only make this exception for a select few," he said with a snooty accent. "So what do you say?" He asked as he offered her his arm.  
  
"Why not? I don't get out that often, and I'm starved!!" She laughed as she put her arm inside his and the two old friends walked down the street to a small cafe.  
  
  
As the waiter took their menus, Trunks asked, "So what have you been up to these last five years?"  
  
"Writing, training, writing, training. You know the routine. My father and mother have made me train when I've not been writing."  
  
"Have you learned how to fly yet?"  
  
"Are you kiddin' me?! I'm scared of heights!!!!" Trunks laughed at her phobia as he couldn't imagine the daughter of a cyborg afraid of high places. "So, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Well, running Capsule Corp."  
  
"That's all? No training?"  
  
"Gosh no! I haven't had the time."  
  
"I bet your father just loves that!"  
  
"Yes, I've had to actually live here in the office to keep him from literally killing me. He thinks I've turned my back on my Saiyan heritage."  
  
"Do you think you've done that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," he admitted hanging his head low. "My mother wants me to run the company, but I'm not really cut out to do it."  
  
"Trunks, I never would've imagined." The waiter brought them their drinks; serving Trunks a cola and Marron sweetened tea.  
  
"You still drink iced tea?!" He said making a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah, and you still drink that putrid soda!" She laughed. She remembered that when they were little; she was drinking soda and it came out her nose. This was pretty funny in and of itself, but what was even funnier was the fact that before she drank the soda; she had no nose. "Have you told your mother how you feel?"  
  
"Marron, I can't. She's so happy her son is running the company."  
  
"I'm sure she is, but is her son happy running the company?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I've been miserable ever since I took over. I have to spar, to battle. I'm half-Saiyan; it's a part of me."  
  
"And she doesn't understand that?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. I don't know why I'm unloading my problems on you. I'm sure you don't want to hear about them."  
  
"Nonsense!!!! We go back a long way, and I'm still your friend. Maybe I could help you talk to Bulma. We could both tell her how you feel."  
  
"That won't do any good. If I do step down, who will take my place?"  
  
"What about Bra?"  
  
Trunks's soda came his nose as he laughed at the notion of his sister running anything but the hair dryer. "Are you serious? Bra? Running a major corporation?!"  
  
"Trunks, you won't be around forever. Who will run it after you're gone?"  
  
"My children I assume."  
  
"And about that, how's your love life? If it's anything like mine, it's nonexistent!!" She laughed.  
  
"I haven't had a date since I took this company over!!! I don't have time. I don't have time to do anything," he frowned.  
  
"If you don't talk to your mother, I will. I can't stand to see you like this!"  
  
"Marron, . . ." he began as the waiter brought their food to them. They continued the meal with Trunks trying to talk Marron out of confronting his mother. He wasn't successful. After Trunks paid, but not before he heard heated protests from Marron, the two walked arm-in-arm back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Come get me tomorrow, and we'll go talk to your mother," she smiled.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't, but I know you. You're just as stubborn as . . ."  
  
"My mother?" She laughed. He noticed that her eyes danced as she laughed. 'I wonder why I never noticed that before?' He thought.  
  
"Yes, Juu is very stubborn."  
  
"I have an idea. My parents haven't seen you in awhile. I'll take you up on that offer of flying me back to Kame House."  
  
"Okay," he smiled. "Come on up to the office. I'll change, then we'll head out."  
  
  
  
After Trunks changed, he took Marron into his arms and flew out the window. Marron held onto his body tightly and clenched her eyes shut. "Marron, really, you have to get over your fear of flying," he laughed as he sped them along to Kame House.  
  
"Shut up!! Just fly faster!" She didn't dare open her house. "Tell me when we get there." He pulled her closer and smelled her hair. It smelled like strawberries, just like it always had. He liked the way her body felt against his. It was almost like it was natural for her to be this close to him.  
  
"We're here," he said as he set down on the familiar island. Marron opened her eyes to see her feet planted firmly on solid ground.   
  
"Thanks, Trunks!!! Mom, Dad!!! I'm home!!! I brought a surprise with me!!" She yelled as she ran to the front porch. Krillin came out to greet his daughter and caught the image of Trunks standing just below the shore line.  
  
"Trunks Briefs? Is that you?" Krillin asked as he ran right past Marron.  
  
"Hello, Dad. Thanks, and how was your day?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Krillin!" Trunks exclaimed as the former monk ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Long time, no see!" Krillin exclaimed. "Come in and have something to drink with us."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," he smiled to Marron. She opened the door and ran smack into her mother.  
  
"Marron! Look where you're going!!" Juu scolded. "What were you yelling about earlier?"  
  
"Juu, we have a guest!" Krillin said as Trunks followed him into Kame House.  
  
"Trunks? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Juu, it's me."  
  
"How did you get here?!" Juu wondered since it had been five years since the last time he came to Kame House.  
  
"I bumped into Marron in the city. We had lunch, and I offered to bring her home."  
  
"Did you capsulize a car?" Juu asked looking out the window and having seen no car. She knew Marron would never let him fly her here; she was too afraid of falling.  
  
"No, I flew myself and Marron here."  
  
"You did?" Her mother raised an eyebrow. 'Dende, don't tell me she's fallen for him. She would never let Goten fly her around when they were dating.'  
  
"Yeah, it was nice," she said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, it was," he returned.  
  
"So, Trunks, how's your mom?" Krillin asked as he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"You know my mother. She was yelling at my father the last time I saw her."  
  
"The last time you saw her?" Juu asked following the two men into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I live at the office now."  
  
"You do?" Krillin asked as he poured each some soda. Marron followed her mother into the kitchen and got a pitcher of tea for herself.  
  
"He doesn't train anymore," Marron stated.  
  
"You don't?! How does Vegeta feel about that?" Juu asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why do you think I'm living at the office?!" He laughed before taking a drink.  
  
"Trunks, you need a home. You can't live in the office, and you need to start training again; even Marron's been training."  
  
"Thanks, Dad!!!" She flinched before saying that.  
  
"Listen, why don't you stay here at Kame House with us? That way you'd have a home, and you could train with me, Juu, Marron, and Master Roshi," Krillin offered. Juu really didn't think it was such a hot idea to have Trunks living with them, especially since she thought Marron was falling for him.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks! That's a great idea, Dad! You could stay here, and not have to work so long and hard."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! You talked me into it! I'll go get my things, and be back here in about an hour," he said before finishing his drink. "See you   
guys later!" He waved before flying out the door.  
  
"Krillin, I don't think that was such a good idea," Juu whispered.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I think our daughter is in love with him," she whispered as they watched Marron watch Trunks disappear in the distance.  



	2. A Mother's Concern; A Mother's Joy

Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! This chapter is rated PG for some content.  
  
  
A week later . . .  
  
  
  
"Mr., Briefs, call on line five," his secretary's voice echoed from his phone.  
  
"Who is it?!" He snapped with great annoyance.  
  
"Marron," she said nasally.  
  
"Oh, put her on!" He replied excitedly.  
  
"Hey Trunks! How's it goin'?" She cheerfully greeted.  
  
"It's rough, but it's gotten better since you called."  
  
"Oh stop! Listen, Papa and I wanna know if you'll be up for a spar tonight. We've even talked  
my mother into sparring!!"  
  
"You talked Juuhachi into doing something besides complaining?!"  
  
"Unbelievable, isn't it?"  
  
"Well then, that's settled. A spar it is. I'll get out of her early tonight and see you at   
home at six."  
  
"Okay! Don't be late!!!"  
  
"I won't Marron-chan. Later!" He hung up the phone, musing on the past week's events. He had   
stayed with Krillin's family at Kame House ever since he flew Marron home. It was the best week  
of his life! He wasn't as stressed about work; he felt like he was wanted; and he felt like he  
belonged--- even if it wasn't his family! He was brought from his daydreaming by the sound of   
his mother yelling, "Trunks Briefs!!! Are you listening to me!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
Marron hung up the phone and sighed. She too was experiencing the best week of her life.   
Trunks had really livened things up around Kame House. He and her father talked about fighting  
Majin Buu while her mother sat there and gave them both a stone glare. Her mother was certainly  
a funny one. She didn't seem to like Trunks much, but then again, he was the son of Vegeta.  
  
Picking up her pen, she began to write the opening of her new novel. The main character was a  
warrior with a heart of gold. She had tried to base him upon her father, but she couldn't   
imagine her heroine having sex with her father. For that matter, she couldn't imagine anyone  
having sex with her father!!! She sighed again and began to daydream about Trunks. A light   
bulb went off in her as she thought of the demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Hey! That's a great idea!!! I'll base Yurasu (*yurasu means rock in Japanese) upon Trunks.   
And what a lucky break, my muse lives with me!" She giggled a bit too loudly for her mother's  
sensitive android ears.  
  
"Krillin!" Juuhachi bellowed.  
  
"Yes, dear," he answered.  
  
"Trunks has been here long enough. Don't you think it's time he went home?"  
  
"Juu, Trunks has only been here for a week. Let the boy stay for awhile. He feels at home   
here. Is it the Marron thing?"  
  
"No, he uses all my shampoo. Of course it's the Marron thing!!! I just heard her giggling   
about him!!!"  
  
"I don't understand why you're so upset over this. You didn't mind when she dated Goten a  
little while ago."  
  
"Goten is the son of your best friend. Trunks is the son of Vegeta!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You know, Vegeta, the one who allowed Cell to absorb me!?"  
  
Krillin threw up his hands in protest. He had no idea that his wife was still harboring that   
resentment. Sure, Vegeta should not have allowed Cell to absorb her, but if he hadn't; she and  
Krillin might not have fallen in love. He stormed off in a fit of anger which surprised   
Juuhachi. 'What's his deal?' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Kassan, I'm sorry that I didn't hear you come in," Trunks tried apologizing to his  
furious mother.  
  
"You didn't hear me come in, or my talking to you for the last five minutes!!! Really, for   
someone who is a demi-Saiyan, you sure don't have the senses for it!" Bulma fumed as she   
placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
  
"Gomen nasai, Okassan. What can I do for you?" He said with big puppy dog eyes-- the eyes   
that made Bulma's heart melt.  
  
"Well, for starters, you can tell me where you're sleeping at night."  
  
"Nani?!?"  
  
"Trunks, I know that you've not be staying here anymore. I came in last night to bring you some  
food, and your stuff was gone."  
  
"I'd rather not say where I'm staying," he said softly as he looked down at his belt buckle.  
  
"Oh, really? Trunks, do you finally have a girlfriend!?" Bulma asked excitedly, almost giddy.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that."  
  
"Now, Trunks! Don't be shy. You're a very handsome, young man. Any girl would die to catch   
you as her own! Wait 'til I tell your father! He's been cursing to Dende for some   
grandchildren and heirs," she smiled before walking to the door.  
  
"Mom! Don't tell Dad I have a girlfriend because I--"  
  
"Trunks, it's okay to live with someone and not be married. After all, your father and I have  
never married," she winked and left.  
  
"Now, what am I going to do?" Trunks asked before he leaned back in his chair and ran his   
fingers through his lavender locks. 


	3. Dinnertime!!!

I've been on a roll this weekend updating my stories. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me while waiting on this   
update. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations!  
  
  
Bra  
  
  
  
A week later . . .  
  
Bulma finally talked her son into coming to the Briefs's home and sitting down to a home-cooked meal-- something she  
bet he hadn't had in awhile. If only she knew. If only she knew that her son was spending his nights at Kame House, a place  
all too familiar to the blue-haired beauty.   
  
After work, he set down in front of his old home and sighed. So much had happened here-- being the reasons he left.   
His father wanting him to train to become a great Saiyan warrior; his mother wanting him to accept his responsibility to his   
family. As he walked to the door, a thick lump developed in the pit of his stomach. Would this gathering be just like all the  
rest? Would he end up feeling guilty because he wasn't training? Would he feel guilty because he wanted to train instead of   
running the company?  
  
"So, your mother tells me that you have found a mate? It's about time, brat!" Vegeta spat at his eldest. Bulma  
continued to set the table as Vegeta rambled on about Saiyans and their mating patterns.  
  
"Look, I don't have a mate- er girlfriend. I'm staying with a friend, okay," Trunks tried to convince his parents. He   
couldn't tell them that he was staying with Marron and her family at Kame House. They might get the wrong idea about him   
and Marron. He couldn't have them thinking that he and Marron were a couple when even he didn't know where they stood.   
It seemed as though whenever he did have a spare moment at work, his mind always turned to thoughts of her. Her beautiful   
blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and breathtaking smile always seemed to put him at ease whenever he was having a tense  
moment at work. Was he falling for his longtime friend?  
  
"Trunks, you don't have to be shy. You can admit you have a girlfriend. You need to bring her by one day. I promise  
I won't let your father scare her to death," Bulma laughed as she scooped out a heaping helping of food onto the Saiyan  
Prince's plate. 'Yeah, just like he's scared every other one of my girlfriends,' he laughed to himself as he thought of the time he  
brought home a gorgeous redhead; only to have the girl scared half out of her mind when Vegeta got mad at the gravity   
machine and Ki-blasted it into a million pieces.  
  
"The boy has to have a mate who will understand what he is. He doesn't need some pathetic, whimpering, ningen  
onna who cowers and runs at the first site of his power. And speaking of power . . ." Vegeta trailed off. Oh, no. Trunks   
knew exactly where this was heading to- training.  
  
  
Meanwhile. . . At Kame House  
  
"Where's Trunks?" Krillin asked as they sat down to dinner.  
  
"He's having dinner with his family tonight," Marron said absently as she passed the rice bowl to Master Roshi.  
  
"Maybe he's going back to stay with them," Juuhachi smirked.   
  
"Really, Kassan, I don't understand why you dislike him so much," Marron huffed as she began to eat.  
  
"Well, Marron, I don't understand why you like him so much." Marron looked up from her food to find her mother  
sporting a all-too-knowing grin. 'Busted,' Marron thought.  
  
Marron began to explain that Trunks was a good friend-- a friend that she had lost touch with since the Dragon left with  
Goku. He was someone from her childhood that she didn't have bad feelings about: Goten had broken her heart being leaving  
her for Parisu; Pan and Bra had forgotten all about her when they fell in love with Juunana and Ubuu.   
  
"Umm, that's a lot of explaining for someone who's just a friend, Marron," Juu stated in between bites of rice. She  
didn't believe her daughter for one moment.  
  
"Juu, give it a rest. Let's just have a peaceful dinner tonight. Marron enjoys Trunks's company and for that matter, so   
do I. He's a breath of fresh air around here," Krillin stated just before winking at his daughter. Marron could always count on  
her father to help her out in a jam.  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. . . .  
  
"Trunks, is that you?" Bra exclaimed as she ran through the kitchen door into the dining room. 'Thank Dende.   
Bra-chan, you're my hero,' he thought to himself. He knew his father would not berate him for not training in front of Bra.  
  
"Bra!" He expounded as his sister wrapped his arms around his neck. She was choking the life out of him until a voice   
from the door way said,  
  
"Bra-chan, you're making him turn purple," Ubuu laughed. She let go of her brother, kissed his cheek, and ran to her  
tall, dark lover.  
  
"Ah, Ubuu, it's good to see you," the oldest demi-Saiyan greeted. The demi-Demon laughed and put his hand behind  
his head. He began to explain that he and Bra were going out for a early evening fly and asked if Trunks wanted to join them.  
  
"Maybe, you could go get your girlfriend and it would be like a double-date," his mother winked.  
  
"Trunks-kun, you have a girlfriend!?!?" Bra hastily made her way over to her brother's side. The youngest of the  
Vegeta clan begged and begged her brother to tell her who she was. Bulma was musing about how her grandchildren would  
look, and Vegeta was berating his son for waiting so long to give him heirs. Trunks Briefs had had enough and blew a gasket--   
literally.  
  
"For the last time, I do not have a girlfriend, okay?! And even if I did, what makes you think I'd bring her around all   
you crazy people! Geesh, I'm a grown man for crying out loud!!! I don't have to answer to you people anymore!" He threw  
down his napkin and headed for the nearest open window.  
  
"Trunks! Come back!" Bulma called after her son, but it was too late. He had already flown out of earshot.  
  
  
  
The scene at Kame House . . .   
  
"Krillin, we've waited long enough. I want to know how my daughter feels about this boy," Juuhachi stated with an  
icy glare towards her daughter.  
  
"He's not a boy-- and for that matter, I'm not a girl. I'm a woman. I'm a woman who's very capable of having a  
relationship with a man without the approval of my mother!" She snapped, throwing her chopsticks down.  
  
"And I didn't raise my daughter to talk to me like this!" The cyborg exclaimed, also throwing her chopsticks down.   
  
"Uh, I'm going to go outside now," Master Roshi stated before hastily retreating to the front door. He looked back at  
the scene, shook his head at Krillin, and ran out the door. 'Gee, I wish I could do that,' Krillin sighed.  
  
"Juu, Marron, calm down. Listen, we can talk about Trunks some other time," he said softly, stroking his wife's hand.  
  
"No Krillin! I will not be put off any longer. That boy has been here for two weeks, and Marron's been acting like a  
giddy school girl from TV. Are you in love with him? It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question, Marron!" The cyborg demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Marron screamed as she stood up from the table. "I just don't know!" She shouted to her mother.  
The daughter of Krillin ran out the door and took to the water. 'I don't know why my mother has to act this way. Would   
could have Vegeta done to her that could make her hate Trunks so? Trunks has never done anything to her-- that I know of,'  
she stated as she felt an all too familiar Ki approaching.  
  
It was Trunks. He was flying fast overhead. "I wonder why he's back so early?" She began to swim to try to catch up  
with him. If he went into that house right now, her mother probably would kill him. As she swam, she began to think of the  
past week's events-- of how much closer they had become. They sparred and talked all the time, which brought to mind things  
that were happening when they sparred and talked. When sparring, they were touching each other a bit too much. It almost   
seemed innocent, until his hands cupped her breasts when he blocked a punch. And when they were talking, her hands would  
brush against his. She even became so bold as to brush lightly against his backside when she would pass him in the kitchen.   
'Something is definitely going on here,' she thought, 'but what does it all mean?' "Trunks!" She called up to him when she   
realized she couldn't swim any longer.  
  
"Marron?!" He said as he stopped. His demi-Saiyan hearing barely made out the audible yelp. He looked down and  
saw a mass of blond hair; he knew then it was Marron. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he floated down to her.  
  
"Can you get me out of here?!"  
  
"Sure," he smiled as he took her arm and lifted her out of the water. Her arms immediately went around his neck as   
she pulled him closer to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just fly. I don't care where to-- just take me away," she stated as she looked up into his blue eyes. 


End file.
